<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 17 - Vacation by plutoxsunflwrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381648">Day 17 - Vacation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoxsunflwrs/pseuds/plutoxsunflwrs'>plutoxsunflwrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DEArtfest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoxsunflwrs/pseuds/plutoxsunflwrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 17 - Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We had… time off? Honestly, I had spent so much time working recently that I had forgotten that was even a thing.  But Fowler told us  that we had to take some time off, so here we were, sitting on the couch, me watching Netflix and Nines in stasis, I’m assuming planning what to do for the week we had to ourselves.</p><p>	After about an hour, Nines reached over me and paused my movie. “How does the Mall of America sound?”</p><p>	“What, like, a road trip to Minnesota?”</p><p>	“Yes. I figure we can take turns driving, get a hotel, stay near the mall the first night we’re there, then go to Duluth for a few days, then come home.”</p><p>	“I - I mean, sure. I haven’t been over there since I was, God, 17? 18? Back when Eli was doing campus tours for colleges and  made me come with.”</p><p>	“Alright, I’ll start budgeting and booking hotel rooms.”</p><p>	With a yawn and a glance at the clock, I turned off the TV and stood up. “D’you think you could do that from bed, tin can?”</p><p>	Nines smiled and stood up to come to the bedroom, walking behind me and shutting off lights as we went.</p><p>	With another yawn, I kissed him on the cheek. “Alright, I’ll just be a couple minutes.”</p><p>	After changing and getting ready for bed, I crawled in next to Nines and feel asleep with my head on his chest, listening to the mechanical beat of his thirium pump as I dreamed of Minnesota.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>